Ninja Warrior 79 RE-REMAKE
i hope sasuke does not mind i do this 100 will attempt the course which has a mixture of obstacles also D means digest also season 4 is a league with 20 tournaments or "match days" and also at the end of the season the person with the most best performances wins the season and gets 1 million yen and to spruce things up.. wipeout obstacles will be in some episodes! also all of the digested runs were broadcasted first Stage 1 75 seconds 1 a bridge too far 2 sucker punch 3 big balls 4 shakealator 5 wipeout kitchen Competitors # Randy Muscle 1. a bridge too far # Fifi 2. sucker punch # Takaya Kokubo 1. a bridge too far # Genki Sudo D 3. big balls # Kenjiro Ishimaru D 2. sucker punch # Yukie Aoki D 1. a bridge too far # Hisashi Watanabe D 1. a bridge too far # Ramon Williams D 1. a bridge too far # Masashi Sato D 2. sucker punch # Kazuhisa Kubota D 3. big balls # Reina Yamada 1. a bridge too far # Yasukata Suzuki D 3. big balls # Takahiro Yamane D 1. a bridge too far # Toshiki Kashu D 2. sucker punch # Kimihiro Akiyama D 4. shakealator # Donny Clark Kelly 3. big balls # Endo Osamu D 4. shakealator # Miho Nishimura D 3. big balls # Golgo Matsumoto D 3. big balls # Red Yoshida D 1. a bridge too far # Akira Omori D 1. a bridge too far # Jayawaira Umagyira Kankaanamuge Ranbindara D 1. a bridge too far # Yoshiyuki Tamaki 2. sucker punch # Koichi Arai D 1. a bridge too far # Nobuo Takaiwa D 3. big balls # Mikimasa Okamoto D 3. big balls # Yuto Mochizuki D 1. a bridge too far # Kentaro Suzuki D 3. big balls # Yuki Tanaka D 2. sucker punch # Yoshio Kojima D 2. sucker punch # Yusuke Suzuki 3. big balls # Rena D 3. big balls # RENA D 3. big balls # Hirotaka Urabe D 4. shakealator # Yusuke Aoki D 4. shakealator # HAYATE D 2. sucker punch # Mao Usami D 2. sucker punch # Hikaru Iwamoto D 2. sucker punch # Joji Amano D 2. sucker punch # Yuji Fujikawa D 3. big balls # Takahito Watanabe D 3. big balls # Akuri Yamazaki D 2. sucker punch # Yuta Adachi 1. a bridge too far # Kota Honma D 5. wipeout kitchen # Keitaro Yamamoto D 5. wipeout kitchen # Tajiu Shiratori D 5. wipeout kitchen # Sasuke Kawatani CLEAR 12.7 seconds left # Takaharu Nakagawa D 2. sucker punch # Yoshiaki Katayama D 2. sucker punch # Ragivaru Anastase D 1. a bridge too far # Dai Igarashi D 1. a bridge too far # Brittany Reid CLEAR 37.3 seconds left # Tomoko Ono CLEAR 26.1 seconds left # Rei Kameyama D 2. sucker punch # Koriki Choshu D 2. sucker punch # Minoru Matsumoto D 5. wipeout kitchen # Yasutada Noguchi D 5. wipeout kitchen # Tomoki Kuroda D 5. wipeout kitchen # Jun Sato D 5. wipeout kitchen # Goku D 2. sucker punch # Satomi Kadoi 1. a bridge too far # Matthew McCreary 1. a bridge too far # Daisuke Miura for being 1st ever contestant on Ninja Warrior UK but fell on the 1st obstacle after atttempting it way too quickly D 2. sucker punch # Katie McDonnell D 5. wipeout kitchen # Georgia Munroe D 2. sucker punch # Ben Tando Dwyer 1. a bridge too far # Sam West D CLEAR 24.3 seconds left # Imogen Horrocks D 2. sucker punch # Owen McKenzie CLEAR 17.6 seconds left # Timothy Shieff 3. big balls # Sebastian Foucan 2. sucker punch. got punched and let go but rolled to the platform but the mud touched him so he was disqualified # Jon Stewart D 2. sucker punch # Kenji Takahashi D 2. sucker punch # Hiroshi Tanahashi D 5. wipeout kitchen # Kevin Pereira D 4. shakealator # Olivia Munn D 5. wipeout kitchen # Kouji Hashimoto D 2. sucker punch # Aoi Koike CLEAR 9.4 seconds left # Yasuo Aoki D 1. a bridge too far # Masaki Nomura D 2. sucker punch # Luci Romberg D 2. sucker punch # Rie Komiya D CLEAR 23.7 seconds left # Wataru Mori D 3. big balls # Jordan Jovtchev D 5. wipeout kitchen # Daisuke Nakata 1. a bridge too far. accidentally skimmed the water on the pontoons leading UP to the first obstacle # Toshihiro Takeda CLEAR 4.8 seconds left. had a save on the big balls platform and cleared the obstacle and then saved himself on the shakealator platform and saved himself there and was running low on time but zoomed through the wipeout kitchen and cleared # Shoei 2. sucker punch # Shane Kosugi D 5. wipeout kitchen # Kane Kosugi D 4. shakealator # Tomihiro Tatsukawa D 5. wipeout kitchen # Grace Mineta D 1. a bridge too far # Darvish Mohammed D 2. sucker punch # Ayako Miyake # Masami Yusa # Kazunori Eda D 2. sucker punch # Toshihiro Takeda D 2. sucker punch # Tatsuya Yamamoto D 2. sucker punch # Yasutoshi Kujirai D 3. big balls # Tomohiro Kawaguchi # Yuumi Seimiya 100 attempts Stage 2 Sweeper is still standing when the time expires wins and moves on 100 seconds 1 the sweeper Stage 3 Dummies 150 seconds Round 1 [Tippy Tables Round 2 Run Round 3 Tables Stage 4 Wipeout Zone 80 seconds 1 aqua launch pontoon to land on 2 rapid climb 3 climbing wall 4 swing blades 5 turntables